Never
by Kachanski
Summary: After an odd encounter with two captains Hitsugaya decides that he will never, ever become a captain.


**Hi Everyone! Well this is my first ever Bleach fanfic, so I hope you all like it because I'm rather pleased with it. It is however, the product of a bleach overdose and 2 O'clock in the morning, so it may be a little odd. I'm sorry if it is. I also had some problems with the spelling of names and suchlike, everywhere I looked there was a different spelling! So if you could correct me if they're wrong I'll be able to get them right next time.**

**If you review you will make me very happy! *hint hint***

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro was running. Not by his own choice, because he would never willingly run from a fight, but he felt that in this particular situation it was necessitated. After all there were ten of them, and they were all twice his size.

Idiots from the academy, a year above him, who had decided that it would be 'fun' to see what the so called 'boy genius' was made of. Hitsygaya growled and cursed them, his childlike face twisting into the scowl which would become his customary expression in later years. Calculating that he was far enough ahead of the mob to pause for breath he stood beneath a tall leafy oak, panting. When the shouts which signalled his pursuers were beginning to get dangerously close he straightened and made to run once again, but a strong pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the tree, planting him on a sturdy branch and steadying him until he regained his balance.

He watched in wonder as the group stampeded past the tree, shouting to each other, and carried on, assuming that he had continued to run. After a moment a deep voice drew his attention. "My my," the tone was lazy "Not very bright are they?"

He glanced up at the owner of the voice, a brown haired man sitting on a branch above and slightly in front of him, a bizarre pink coat draped over his shoulders and a straw hat sitting in his lap, next to a bottle of sake. He didn't recognise the man, but from his uniform, excluding the (in Hitsugaya's opinion ridiculous) coat, and the swords tucked into his belt he appeared to be a shinigami.

"Hmm" the thoughtful agreement from beside him made Hitsugaya jump and he almost fell from the tree again, but like before he was steadied. "Are you alright?" the same voice, still slow and thoughtful, but concerned too. Hitsugaya turned to look at the other occupant of the tree. He too was dressed as a shinigami, but unlike his companion he didn't wear anything else to make himself stand out. Somehow he didn't need to. He almost excluded affability and a willingness to listen which drew the young student in, and his eyes shone with mirth and firm determination. The man pushed some of his white hair from his face and searched him with calm, kind hazel eyes before opening his mouth to reiterate his question. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine" Hitsugaya interrupted, a little rudely.

The dark haired shinigami poured some sake into a cup and offered it to his companion, who shook his head politely, and then downed it in one gulp. "So what's a kid doing getting chased by guys from the academy?"

"_Kid"_ The word echoed in hitsugaya's mind, its frequent use to refer to him taunting, and he bristled, but before he could say anything the white haired man beside him spoke "He's in the academy too, Kyouraku."

"Oh?" Kyouraku drank his second cup slower, and raised an eyebrow at the same time "So he is" he murmured, eyeing hitsugaya's blue and white uniform.

"What are you doing up here" Hitsugaya demanded, taking the two friends amused expressions as patronising.

The one called Kyouraku grinned lopsidedly and waved the bottle of sake. "Relaxing! What else? And enjoying the pleasures of good drink, although Ukitake won't share that pleasure with me."

"Someone has to drag you back to your squad once you've drunken yourself into a stupor" the other muttered, although his smile didn't fade.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel calmed, not only by the easy atmosphere between the two, but by the soothing reatsu which the two emitted and mingled as if it were natural, one wild and jovial, like an autumn evening and wine, the other vast and calm, like the ocean on a windless day. When he next spoke he was a little more polite "So. Who are you?" Somehow their names sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard them.

It was Ukitake who spoke first this time "I'm Ukitake Jyuushirou, of squad thirteen, and this" He waved his hand absently in the directing on the drinking man "Is Kyouraku Shunsui, of squad eight"

It was then that Hitsugaya noticed two neatly folded white haori lying on the branch next to Kyouraku, well, one neatly folded and the other a crumpled mess. He could just about make out an eight on the back of one, through the folds of material. His eyes widened as he realised that they were captain's haori, and the two shinigami must be captains. Looking at them he would never have imagined that they were so high ranking; Kyouraku looked scruffy and unkempt, his face stubbly and his eyes drooping lazily, not at all what the academy taught a responsible leader should look like, and Ukitake, despite being well presented, appeared weak and thin, not at all the picture of good health or strength, although, it wasn't hard to miss the intelligent and calculating gleam in the dark haired mans eyes, or the confidence and wisdom in the other captain's voice.

Kyouraku noticed his gaze and winked. "Our little secret eh?" he whispered conspiratorially. "And who might you be?" His eyes were searching.

Hitsygaya pulled himself up to his full height, what there was of it "I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, sir"

"Oh? _The_ Hitsugaya Toushiro? The boy genius? People are expecting great things of you." He chuckled and glanced at his friend "Must be a Shiro thing." His eyes sparkled with amusement.

Ukitake smiled, although Hitsugaya missed the reference to their name and hair. "You don't have to be so formal." He told the student with a kind smile before turning back to his friend. "I doubt it, I imagine we just stand out more" he said softly before pulling a handkerchief from his sleeve and coughing gently into it.

Hitsugaya noticed an odd and unreadable expression cross Kyouraku's face as Ukitake coughed, but it faded quickly as the white haired man tucked the material back into his sleeve and smiled reassuringly. Unexpected Kyouraku started and put his hands together, his eyes closing. "Ahh! Ukitake! I saw the most beautiful girl yesterday!"

His companions face bore a mixture of amusement and exasperation and Hitsugaya had to wonder how often the slender captain had heard this. "Yes?" came the prompt.

"Well, she was small and petite, and oh so adorable, with her silky hair done up in a bun and her smile…it was like the sun rising!"

"Really?" Ukitake's tone was sarcastic, but still managed to be inoffensive, and Hitsugaya was sure that the apparently love struck man was being humoured.

"Yes! I've heard her friends call her Momo or something. But seriously Jyuushirou! I think I'm in love!"

Ukitake sighed. "Like that girl in your squad, and Hana-chan? Anyway, you've had too much to drink."

Kyouraku's eyes widened in mock offence "Why do you say that?"

"You only call me Jyuushirou when you've had too much to drink."

"Really?" The sake bottle was inspected after Ukitake nodded firmly "But it's still half full. And anyway, this is true love, I'm sure of it!" he protested, despite the sceptical looks he was receiving.

Hitsugaya almost didn't hear the last part of the exchange. His short temper had reached its limit when he had discovered who the subject of the ridiculous man's attention was and he could feel himself begin to shake with barely contained rage, his reatsu flaring dangerously. Ukitake noticed the change before the other and after turning questioningly towards the small student, was almost knocked from the tree as the angry boy leapt up, silencing the friendly argument and causing the branch to sway dangerously and emit ominous cracking sounds. "Leave Momo alone!" he snarled, momentarily forgetting that he was talking to a captain.

"Hitsugaya-san! Calm down!" Ukitake's eyes were wide as he tried to keep his balance on the violently swaying branch. Finally the branch gave out and snapped, showing leaves and pieces of wood onto the grass below. Hitsugaya, who had been standing, was able to jump to the safely of another branch, but Ukitake wasn't so fortunate and with a surprised yelp he fell, a soft "Oof" escaping his lips as he collided with the dry summer ground and had the air knocked from his lungs.

He lay there for a few moments, blinking dazedly, before a deep and aged voice caused him to scramble to his feet. "Ukitake Jyuushirou." The voice called.

Ukitake bowed deeply "Genryuusai-sensei"

Hitsugaya stared in amazement. The captain commander had not taught at the academy for many, many years, and for the white haired shimigami to call him sensei…well he must be older than his demeanour and appearance showed.

The old commander continued. "I see that you are well enough to be throwing yourself out of trees."

From their position in the tree Hitsugaya and Kyouraku watched as Ukitake rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well…"

"If that is the case then you should also be well enough to perform your duties." There was a long pause "Therefore, the question is: Why are you not?"

The wizened old man received another bow "I'm sorry." With that Ukitake left, pausing only briefly to shoot a half amused half irritated glare towards his still drinking friend, although the good natured amusement seemed to far outweigh the slight irritation at being caught.

After he had left the old man looked up at the tree, as if he could see the two remaining occupants, despite the thick foliage. "I would suggest that you too, Kyouraku Shunsui, finish drinking and return to your squad." He called. "And please return Ukitake-taichou's haori to him on the way"

Hitsugaya gaped at the fact that the captain commander had known they were up there but Kyouraku just smiled lopsidedly and finished his drink. "Ahh. Yama-ji doesn't miss a thing does he?" He winked at Hitsugaya. "Well, see you then" he said before grabbing the two haori and leaping from the tree, landing lightly on the ground.

He gave a nonchalant salute in the direction of the tree and the commander before sauntering off, leaving a bemused academy student, a smiling sensei and a half empty sake bottle behind him.

The result of that day was that Hitsugaya decided that he would never, ever become a captain. The rank obviously did something to you, and he really didn't want to turn out like the old codger who led the Gotei 13, nor did he want to end up like the two he had encountered that day, wildly eccentric. No. He was definitely never becoming a captain.


End file.
